night_of_oblivionfandomcom-20200216-history
Curator Force
The Curator Force, or Curators, is one of the four playable races in Night of Oblivion. Storyline: The Curators were once Night Elves who were willed into transforming into their animal forms by the World Tree. After practicing the Forest Form, an ancient magic, the Night Elves gained sufficient strength to combat the Human Alliance. In doing so, they have lost their bloodlust and now seek to bring peace to the world. Gameplay: Town Hall: Ancient of Guardians, Ancient of Watchers, Ancient of Curators Core Structure: Celestial Core Basic Worker: Treant Farm: Obelisk Detectors: Sentinel Owl, Celestial Faerie, Obelisk Production Facilities: 3 Structures # Forest Camp (Tier 1): Produces melee units. # Forest Shelter (Tier 2): Produces ranged units. # Forest Roost (Tier 3): Produces air units. Tier 3 Units: * Harpy Queen: Provides powerful auras which offset many weaknesses in a standard Curator army. * Green Dragon: Ultimate unit for the Curator, extremely tanky and deals huge damage from long range. * Celestial Faerie: Detector as well as spellcaster unit with the Curator's only pure damage spell. * Wildkin Oracle: Powerful Spellcaster unit with a multitude of disables and control. Race Asymmetry: # Curator units generally have high HP, but suffer from moderate to low damage output, relatively high food costs as well as low movement speed. # Curator units and upgrades do not share the same requirements; which means you can quickly tech up to tier 3 units while only having access to tier 1 upgrades. # Curator spells have a focus on vision, healing and disables. Race Asymmetry Analysis & Strategy: # Low movement speed usually creates a weakness to kiting. Therefore, Curator armies must be decisive when going for an engagement. # This opens up a variety of openings for Curator, especially proxy openings, since it can be difficult for the enemy to read into the build order as it is so diverse. One such opening is the Chimaera Rush. # One such playstyle capitalising on these strengths is to set up a bait with superior vision, rescue the bait with healing, and punish the enemy army with chain disables. Another playstyle, perhaps more obnoxious is to play an extremely passive style,trading minimal blows so as to heal back all the damage, maintaining constant vision over the enemy to prevent any surprise attacks, and when the enemy oversteps from frustration, proceed with chain disables. Common Builds and Composition: * The first thing to do when starting a game is to Activate the Celestial Core, as its activation costs no resources. * At the start of the game, 4 Treants should be sent to mine Biomass until sufficient biomass is gained to produce the next Treant. After that, approximately 3 Treants on biomass can support one base constant Treant production. * Curator can use the Standard Opening of Farm - Production Facility - Expansion whilst producing workers the whole time. * While wall-offs may be popular for other races, it is not a priority for the Curators as its early units are primarily Furbolg Warriors who are melee and need surface area. In addition, the Curator Town Hall is the only one which can attack, thus alleviating the lack of defense from not walling off. * Furbolg Warriors are almost always an effective mineral dump, as they are very cost efficient in terms of stats. * Troll Trappers are a key focus in the early to mid game, as there are two upgrades for it: Dual Wield, an early damage option, and Ensnare, a utility option. The upgrades take fairly long, so a choice must be made between the two. While both upgrades may be researched, keep in mind that these upgrades share the same facility as the Trapper's attack and armour upgrades, so there is opportunity cost. * Developing from the previous point, if one techs into Dual Wield, a common followup is to research +1 ranged attack, and the composition leans towards ranged damage units and melee utility units. On the other hand, if Ensnare is researched, a common followup is to have melee +1 and have ranged units provide the support and utility. * It is important to understand that the Curators will naturally be in an economic disadvantage since Treants are consumed when building structures. Fortunately, the Curators are capable of operating on the least workers out of the 4 races. This is due to the bulky and powerful units which Curators can train, coupled with healing which encourages saving units as opposed to trading them. * In the mid to late game, if spellcasters on the opponent team are a problem, training a few dryads and shift attacking the enemy spellcasters can make short work of them. * The Troll Priest, after upgrades, provides strong sustain for an army and is a good addition most of the time. * Both of the Curator tier 3 spellcasters are absurdly powerful units. On one hand, is the Celestial Faerie, a detector, has an anti air lockdown and has a 250 damage nuke, and when spammed, can wipe out whole armies. The Wildkin, on the other, is a melee-centric option with much more control but risks getting kited. * In any late game army the Harpy Queen is almost always compulsory. With both a movespeed aura and an attack damage aoe buff, the Harpy Queen alone can alleviate the weaknesses of a Curator army. This effect is made more obvious when used with a melee composition. The movement speed aura which allows the melee Curator units to gain surface area is sometimes undervalued. * If the game goes extremely late for whatever reason, remember that Ancient Turret spam is an option since they have good combat stats whilst not costing any food. This also helps to offset the high food cost of Curator late game units, in particular the Green Dragon which has great poke in late game scenarios. Misc. Statistics and Trivia: * Curator's Dryad is one of the two units with Manabreak in the game. * Curator's Green Dragon is the most food costly air unit in the game (and second most among all units, losing to Fallen's Forgotten One at 13 food). * Curator is the only race to feature a sight range upgrade.